order of the phoenix done right now snape is a hero
by mynamesnotjean
Summary: an alternate take on order of the phoenix where Snape does what he should've done and actually redeems himself


Harry: He's got padfoot in the place where its hidden

Snape with a face and tone that would reduce Vernon to a house elf: Slytherns take them outside except for you potter!

Slytherns: (forcibly drag Harry's friends outside and close the door behind them)

Snape:(points wand at Harry) listen to me potter after the next spell I cast you will do exactly as I say! cru- (turns on heel and points wand at umbridge) tio- (covers her mouth with his hand to stop her screaming and grabs her wand then turns his head to face Harry) shhhh (hands him umbridge's wand) cast muffliato on the ones outside

Harry flabbergasted: ugh ok (casts spell on the slytherns in the hallway holding his friends)

Snape: now (pulls out flask and walks up to umbridge's body on the floor writhing in pain and anger but being as ignored as most of her decrees) we'll need to disguise you and I suggest you don't speak unless you think you can do a good impression of an old toad (reaches out hand to pluck a hair off umbridge's head) you'll be using polyjuice

Umbridge with great effort mostly stemming from her unbelievable rage: Yoouu ... Lied

Snape looking right into her eyes which were already watering from the pain says with a smirk of smug satisfaction: obviously (places hair in the flask and hands it to Harry and takes a hair from Harry's head)

Harry after taking the potion and changing his form into the incipit Toad struggling painfully on the floor: Blimey

Snape: right (takes back flask and places Harry hair inside than forces the polyjuice into umbridge's mouth but based on her facial expressions it could have been poison and acid mixed together

Umbridge after her body becomes that of a 16 year old boy: yogfyhtbcxljsaaembbeeyukn

Snape: good the spell has rendered her incomprehensible and the world is grateful and potter not a word till I say so (with a flick of his wand Harry and umbridge's cloths switch and walks to the door) ready

Harry: (nods)

Snape: alright (counters muffliato charm opens door and address the slytherns) slytherns for your assistance fifty points to your house now leave them here and Draco give potters wand to the head mistress

Draco: yes sir (hands wand to what he believes is umbridge) here you are mam

Harry: (nods and smiles)

Draco: (sneaks a look into the room and laughs at the sight of Harry's body in pain on the floor)

Snape: now run along leave these miscreants to me

Slytherns students: (walk away grinning pleased with themselves)

Ron: HARRY are you ok mate

Hermione: (sobs as Harry's body gives another painful shriek) Harry (looks at snape with deepest loathing) if Harry didn't tell you anything we definitely won't

Snape: oh stop your drama granger he's fine isn't that right potter

Harry: it's me guys snape polyjuiced us

Hermione: Harry oh thank Merlin your ok

Snape: alright know that I've put out another one of potters fires lets see if black can avoid consequences once again longbottem (plucks his own hair and puts it into the flask) drink this than take miss lovegood to her dorm then (plucks some of Neville's hair) go back to your own and put your hair in and drink some before entering

Neville: (stands there gaping dumbfounded at what had just happened and trying process it all)

Snape more sternly: dismissed and longbottem keep the flask and what ever amount of polyjuice remains in it if you can ever make a proper potion it can be very useful (faces Harry Ron and hermione) you 3 follow me (they all enter the room where umbridge still masked as Harry has fainted from the pain) good this makes it easier (points wand at umbridge) obliviate granger petrify her weasly get the body into the into that closet follow me through the chimney when your done we'll see if Sirius is really not at grimuald place and if he is we'll alert the ministry and by that I mean potter will as umbrage you will be able to convince the minister

Harry: but you said what about my voice

Snape: yes unfortunately it's still the same expecto patronum send for trelawny that women couldn't tell you what the weather will be tomorrow but she's great at impressions especially of people she dislikes you should have heard her do you granger

Ron angrily: hey—

Hermione: calm down ron its fine he did save us

Harry: ya i guess he really did do the right

NOW SNAPE IS A HERO


End file.
